The proliferation of mobile devices and data networks enable myriad ways of exchanging information instantaneously. Availability of digital cameras enables users to take as many pictures as they like and select particular ones to store and/or share while deleting undesirable pictures. In addition to the storage capacities of devices like digital cameras or smartphones, cloud storages for images have gained popularity. Users' vast corpus of images can now be uploaded to remote servers for storage or further processing. People can also use the digital cameras available on the smartphones to take pictures while the communicating components of the smartphones enable sharing the pictures instantaneously with their social networks.